This invention relates to a teaseling and/or fluffing machine for fabric and knitwork.
Known teaseling and/or fluffing machines are composed essentially of one or more drums rotating with predetermined direction and speed, along their circumference there being housed a certain number of teaseling and/or Fluffing rollers. If the rollers are teaseling rollers they are embraced by cloth carrying needles extending alternately in the same direction as the fabric (with the pile) and in the opposite direction (against the pile), these rollers rotating about respective longitudinal axis shafts under independent control. The same applies to fluffing rollers, which carry an abrasive paper covering instead of cloth carrying needles. These rollers also rotate with predeterminable speed and direction.
The fabric to be teaseled and/or fluffed wraps about a considerable part of the drum circumference and part of the teaseling and/or fluffing rollers, the fabric being fed via an entry roller and extracted from the drum via an exit roller. These entry and exit rollers also rotate at predetermined speed, depending on the working or advancement speed of the fabric.
The speed of the two rollers can be different and predetermined in relation to the desired fabric tension.
In particular, the teaseling and/or fluffing rollers have a speed and direction of rotation predetermined on the basis of the required effects, but have a single rotary movement such as to effect on the fabric an operation of fibre extraction and abrasion only in the direction of the fabric warp; they hence perform a reduced and unbalanced action because any operation in the direction of the fabric weft is lacking.
This results in non-homogeneous action on the fabric surface.